Eu te desejo
by Mika Cullen Portes
Summary: A fic esta em primeira pessoa, é NaruSaku, e tambem hentai......E CLARO u.a.


Fazem dois dias que não saio do meu apartamento, o motivo é simples minha namorada quero dizer minha ex-namorada me deixou para viver com o meu melhor amigo.

Nesse exato momento estou jogado no sofá da sala, sem camisa e apenas de samba canção, alguém apertou a campainha, mas eu ignorei, ate que escutei uma voz feminina chamando pelo meu nome, dirijo-me ate a porta.

Ao abri-la a vejo ali na minha frente ela estava linda, o silencio predominou entre nos, por poucos instantes.

- O que você quer? – perguntei à ela a frase soou grosseira mas essa não era minha intenção, ela simplesmente relevou

- Vim te ver – ela sorriu, foi um sorriso meigo trazendo paz para o meu coração

- Já viu agora pode ir – me virei de costas, eu queria ficar sozinho ainda doía o fato de ter sido deixado pela Hinata

- Ficar sozinho não vai adiantar em nada Naruto – disse ela entrando e logo em seguida fechando a porta – alem do mais quando eu precisei de ajuda você estava la

- Vai adiantar eu te mandar embora? – eu queria ficar só era tão difícil entender

- Não, e que tal você tomar um banho eu trouxe uns filmes pra gente ver juntos, enquanto isso eu preparo uns sanduíches pra comermos

- Já que eu não tenho escolha

Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma cueca boxer vermelha, um calção preto estilo sketista e uma regata branca, segui ate a cozinha aonde a vi de costas pra mim.

Ela estava de regatinha branca colada com um zíper na frente, uma mini saia de pregas preta e sandálias salto agulha, cheguei em silencio para pega-la desprevenida, aos poucos fui me aproximando e a abracei trazendo-a mais perto de mim.

- Baka você me assustou – disse ela me dando um tapa no braço mais não desfez o abraço, ela se virou e me deu um abraço mais forte que o anterior encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ficamos assim por alguns instantes.

- Ela me magoou muito Sakura – deixei lagrimas Caírem, lagrimas que segurei até aquele momento

- Eu sei

Me afastei dela e a fitei, mais uma vez o maldito silencio reinava, ficamos ali nos encarando, como eu queria saber o que se passava naquela cabeça.

Ela passou a língua entre seus lábios e deu uma leve mordiscada, engoli a seco o desejo tomava conta do meu corpo.

- Vamos ver os filmes? – disse antes de perder o controle do meu corpo que clamava pelo dela.

Ela nada respondeu, só vinha caminhando em minha direção, me encostei na mesa e ela ficou ali a um centímetro de mim a sua respiração estava ofegante, com a sua mão em meu rosto seus olhos nos meus, ela passou seu polegar sobre meus lábios.

Com um sorriso miúdo, ela aproximou sua boca da minha dando inicio ao beijo, ao abraçá-la aprofundei o beijo,suas mãos entrelaçadas no meu cabelo, minhas mãos percorriam suas costas. Com a falta de ar paramos o beijo, mas ficamos ali curtindo o momento.

- Aonde esta a TV mesmo? – disse ela se afastando de mim

- No meu quarto, quer beber alguma coisa? – pegando dois refris da geladeira

- Claro vamos?

- Sim

Ao entrarmos no quarto deixamos os refris e os sanduíches no criado mudo, ela pegou os DVDs e colocou encima da TV, o desejo de tê-la novamente nos meus braços tomou conta de mim.

A prensei contra a parede, nenhuma palavra era dita, estávamos ali dois adultos se provocando. Beijei seu pescoço e dei leves mordiscadas, arrancando pequenos gemidos, ela pois suas mãos por dentro da minha camisa erguendo-a, ao retirarmos a camisa ela começou a cariciar meu corpo, e logo após a beijar meu pescoço em tirando leves gemidos.

Ponho minhas mãos em suas coxas dando uma leve apertada, sinto sua respiração ficar pesada, coloco-a em meu colo e me direciono a cama, ao colocá-la deitada sobre a cama, retiro sua camisa e a deixo de apenas sutiã branco de rendinhas, começo a beijar-lhe a boca novamente e me deito sobre ela, pego sua mão e a coloco por dentro do meu calção.

- Naruto – chamou ela a poucos retiro sua saia

Rente ao seu ouvido

- Eu te desejo

Depois disso retiramos o resto de roupa que só estava nos atrapalhando, foi quando comecei a penetração, e a fiz minha, ela me arranhava as costas me deixando marcas do prazer que eu lhe proporcionava, gemíamos juntos, nossos corpos colados naquela dança sensual, suados chegamos ao clímax juntos.

Ainda ofegante beijei-lhe a boca, daí me deitei do seu lado e a puxei pra um abraço, e antes de adormecemos peguei um lençol para nos cobrirmos, assim adormecemos ali abraçados nus.

Fazem dois dias que não saio do meu apartamento, o motivo é simples minha namorada quero dizer minha ex-namorada me deixou para viver com o meu melhor amigo.

Nesse exato momento estou jogado no sofá da sala, sem camisa e apenas de samba canção, alguém apertou a campainha, mas eu ignorei, ate que escutei uma voz feminina chamando pelo meu nome, dirijo-me ate a porta.

Ao abri-la a vejo ali na minha frente ela estava linda, o silencio predominou entre nos, por poucos instantes.

- O que você quer? – perguntei à ela a frase soou grosseira mas essa não era minha intenção, ela simplesmente relevou

- Vim te ver – ela sorriu, foi um sorriso meigo trazendo paz para o meu coração

- Já viu agora pode ir – me virei de costas, eu queria ficar sozinho ainda doía o fato de ter sido deixado pela Hinata

- Ficar sozinho não vai adiantar em nada Naruto – disse ela entrando e logo em seguida fechando a porta – alem do mais quando eu precisei de ajuda você estava la

- Vai adiantar eu te mandar embora? – eu queria ficar só era tão difícil entender

- Não, e que tal você tomar um banho eu trouxe uns filmes pra gente ver juntos, enquanto isso eu preparo uns sanduíches pra comermos

- Já que eu não tenho escolha

Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma cueca boxer vermelha, um calção preto estilo sketista e uma regata branca, segui ate a cozinha aonde a vi de costas pra mim.

Ela estava de regatinha branca colada com um zíper na frente, uma mini saia de pregas preta e sandálias salto agulha, cheguei em silencio para pega-la desprevenida, aos poucos fui me aproximando e a abracei trazendo-a mais perto de mim.

- Baka você me assustou – disse ela me dando um tapa no braço mais não desfez o abraço, ela se virou e me deu um abraço mais forte que o anterior encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ficamos assim por alguns instantes.

- Ela me magoou muito Sakura – deixei lagrimas Caírem, lagrimas que segurei até aquele momento

- Eu sei

Me afastei dela e a fitei, mais uma vez o maldito silencio reinava, ficamos ali nos encarando, como eu queria saber o que se passava naquela cabeça.

Ela passou a língua entre seus lábios e deu uma leve mordiscada, engoli a seco o desejo tomava conta do meu corpo.

- Vamos ver os filmes? – disse antes de perder o controle do meu corpo que clamava pelo dela.

Ela nada respondeu, só vinha caminhando em minha direção, me encostei na mesa e ela ficou ali a um centímetro de mim a sua respiração estava ofegante, com a sua mão em meu rosto seus olhos nos meus, ela passou seu polegar sobre meus lábios.

Com um sorriso miúdo, ela aproximou sua boca da minha dando inicio ao beijo, ao abraçá-la aprofundei o beijo,suas mãos entrelaçadas no meu cabelo, minhas mãos percorriam suas costas. Com a falta de ar paramos o beijo, mas ficamos ali curtindo o momento.

- Aonde esta a TV mesmo? – disse ela se afastando de mim

- No meu quarto, quer beber alguma coisa? – pegando dois refris da geladeira

- Claro vamos?

- Sim

Ao entrarmos no quarto deixamos os refris e os sanduíches no criado mudo, ela pegou os DVDs e colocou encima da TV, o desejo de tê-la novamente nos meus braços tomou conta de mim.

A prensei contra a parede, nenhuma palavra era dita, estávamos ali dois adultos se provocando. Beijei seu pescoço e dei leves mordiscadas, arrancando pequenos gemidos, ela pois suas mãos por dentro da minha camisa erguendo-a, ao retirarmos a camisa ela começou a cariciar meu corpo, e logo após a beijar meu pescoço em tirando leves gemidos.

Ponho minhas mãos em suas coxas dando uma leve apertada, sinto sua respiração ficar pesada, coloco-a em meu colo e me direciono a cama, ao colocá-la deitada sobre a cama, retiro sua camisa e a deixo de apenas sutiã branco de rendinhas, começo a beijar-lhe a boca novamente e me deito sobre ela, pego sua mão e a coloco por dentro do meu calção.

- Naruto – chamou ela a poucos retiro sua saia

Rente ao seu ouvido

- Eu te desejo

Depois disso retiramos o resto de roupa que só estava nos atrapalhando, foi quando comecei a penetração, e a fiz minha, ela me arranhava as costas me deixando marcas do prazer que eu lhe proporcionava, gemíamos juntos, nossos corpos colados naquela dança sensual, suados chegamos ao clímax juntos.

Ainda ofegante beijei-lhe a boca, daí me deitei do seu lado e a puxei pra um abraço, e antes de adormecemos peguei um lençol para nos cobrirmos, assim adormecemos ali abraçados nus.


End file.
